Mieux vaut tard que jamais
by SalemaW
Summary: Comment Watari et Tatsumi se sont ils avoués leurs sentiments? Extension de ma fic A jamais


**Auteur :** mwa.

**Crédits :** persos à Yoko Matsushita. Paroles de « Je l'aime en secret » mais « elle » et remplacé par « il ». Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas lu « A jamais », Esmelyna est à moi et c'est la fille de Tsuzuki.

**Note :** extension de ma fic « A jamais » demandée par Para-San. Comment Watari et Tatsumi se sont enfin avoués leurs sentiments ?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Encore un nouveau jour qui se lève sur l'Emna Cho. Je me prépare sans tarder et enfile un costume. Je bois une tasse de café bien noir et pars travailler. Aujourd'hui il faut faire le budget pour le mois prochain. Et tous ces idiots qui nous coûtent cher. Déjà, on a Tsuzuki, la première des catastrophes. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il détruise systématiquement au moins un bâtiment au cours de ses missions ? C'est un mystère. Dans la famille des calamités, il est suivi de près par Watari. Quand comprendra t-il que son laboratoire n'est pas indestructible et que ses expériences ratent toujours ? Tous les deux nous font perdre énormément d'argent en réparation. Et pourtant, je ne peux pas en vouloir à Watari, je n'y parviens plus. Depuis quand suis-je si faible ?

Oooooooooooooo

Encore un nouveau jour qui se lève sur l'Emna Cho. J'attache rapidement mes cheveux et enfile ma blouse blanche avant de me rendre à mon laboratoire. Là-bas je me prépare du thé avant de me mettre au travail. Aujourd'hui mon assistante, Esmelyna, est absente et je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ouvre mon cahier de suivi et lis attentivement l'expérience que j'ai décrite hier. J'espère qu'elle fonctionnera et que je ne ferais rien exploser. Dans le cas contraire, Tatsumi va accourir et va se mettre en colère. Je n'aime pas quand il me crie dessus. A chaque fois ça me blesse. Je n'y peux rien.

Oooooooooooooo

Esmelyna avait décidé d'aider nos deux hommes à se déclarer. Pour se faire, elle demanda de l'aide à son père et à Hisoka. Malgré la réticence de ce dernier, ils montèrent tous trois un plan « diabolique ».

Oooooooooooooo

Esmelyna arrive enfin au labo. Elle s'excuse de son retard et m'expliqua que Konoe souhaite me voir. Je la remercie d'avoir fait la commission et pars.

Oooooooooooooo

Alors que je sors de chez moi, je rencontre Tsuzuki me dis que Konoe veut me voir. Je le remercie et me dirige vers son bureau.

Oooooooooooooo

En chemin, j'entends des appels à l'aide provenant d'une vieille réserve et je m'y rends.

Oooooooooooooo

Des appels à l'aide parviennent jusqu'à moi et j'accours.

Oooooooooooooo

A peine furent-ils entrés dans la réserve qu'Hisoka les enferma à double tour. Tsuzuki et Esmelyna allièrent leurs pouvoirs pour créer une barrière qui les empêcheraient de sortir.

Oooooooooooooo

_**J'en ai le corps qui tremble  
Il m'a regardé il me semble  
Il m'a tué d'un seul regard**_

Tatsumi est là lui aussi. Il pose ses yeux si souvent froids sur moi. A chaque fois, ça me fait le même effet : mon corps est parcouru de frissons incontrôlables. Son regard dur me pénètre de part en part et me tue encore et encore.

Watari est là lui aussi. Je ne parviens pas à soutenir son regard ambré. A chaque fois qu'il pose ses yeux sur moi, mon cœur tremble et s'accélère.

Oooooooooooooo

_**Et je l'aime en secret**_

_**C'est trop idiot je le sais  
Comment me choisirait il ?**_

Je ne peux plus bouger et mon esprit est confus. Je suis vraiment stupide. Tatsumi est un homme bien, élégant, discret et intelligent. Moi, je suis un scientifique minable qui rate tout ce qu'il entreprend. Alors, comment pourrait-il s'intéresser à moi ?

Watari semble figé et je ne suis pas mieux. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Il est si gentil, si adorable. Comment pourrait-il s'intéresser à un homme froid tel que moi ? Je suis vraiment idiot parfois.

Oooooooooooooo

_**Alors tans pis je l'aimerais en secret  
Pour tout le reste de ma vie**_

Tatsumi, je n'ai pas le choix, je garderais secret mes sentiments pour toi.

Watari, pardonne-moi mais je me contenterais de t'aimer en secret.

Oooooooooooooo

_**Et je l'aime en secret  
Je ne sais pas comment le lui dire  
Comment le lui avouer  
J'ai peur qu'il éclate de rire**_

Tatsumi, et si jamais tu apprenais la vérité, te moquerais-tu de moi ? Notre amitié en serait-elle détruite ? Aide-moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Tu es là, devant moi, et comme à chaque fois je reste muet. Je ne sais que te dire et je crains de faire une bêtise. Comment formuler ces trois mots d'amour que je rêve de te dire ? Comment faire pour que tu saches ?

Oooooooooooooo

_**  
Mais si je n'ose pas le lui dire  
Il ne le saura jamais  
Que je l'aime en secret  
Du fonds de mes nuits**_

Tatsumi, tu ne sauras sans doute jamais ce que je ressens pour toi. Tant pis. Tu hantes chacun de mes rêves, rendant ainsi mes nuits merveilleuse. Si seulement je pouvais dormir à jamais…

Je n'ose pas, je suis un lâche. La nuit, ton image vient à ma rencontre et me sourit. Je n'en peux plus Watari, c'est insupportable.

Ooooooooooooo

Tatsumi s'approcha lentement du scientifique. Si le destin a voulu qu'ils soient enfermés ensemble dans cette réserve, il devait bien avoir une raison.

Ooooooooooooo

_**  
Je l'aime en secret**_

Il s'approche de moi et mon cœur se met à accélérer.

Je t'aime en secret depuis longtemps Watari, mais désormais, j'ai atteint mes limites et je n'en peux plus. Je ne supporte plus de te voir sans pouvoir t'avoir. C'est bien trop difficile. Pardonne-moi.

Ooooooooooooo

Tatsumi passa timidement ses bras autour de la taille du blond. Il hésita un instant avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le scientifique en fut extrêmement surpris mais aussi très heureux. Le « banquier » mit fin à leur baiser tant entendu afin de murmurer un « je t'aime » à l'oreille de son ami, qui lui adressa un sourire radieux, avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

Oooooooooooooo

Derrière une vitre, se cachaient nos trois petits malins.

- Tsuzuki : ça y est !!! Mission accomplie !!!

- Hisoka : c'est pas trop tôt, en effet.

- Esmelyna : mieux vaut tard que jamais…

Fin !!!

Alors ? Reviews !!!


End file.
